At The Library
by dreadfuldaughter
Summary: Greg Sanders is a muggleborn wizard who befriends the Golden Trio. Dumbledore decides that they should go back in time so that they can see what it was like the last time Voldemort was at power,Maurader setting, no slash, all good fun.
1. The Letter

Greg Sanders is a muggle-born wizard who befriends the Golden Trio. Dumbledore decides that they should go back in time so that they can see what it was like the last time Voldemort was at power,

Maurader setting, no slash, all good fun. It starts out as Greg getting his letter and gradually continues. HP/CSI

Disclaimer: Me no owny you no suey. But I owny the ploty

At The Library

A boy with short brownish-blonde hair looked up from his desk to the window where he heard a click, as if someone was tapping it lightly. It appeared to be a bird, an owl, actually. And it was carrying something in its beak. The boy walked over to the window and let the bird in. It flew down to his desk and landed on top of his English homework. The bird dropped the paper from its beak and flew out the window and into the night sky. The boy picked it up carefully thinking that it was a bit suspicious that an owl just flew in to give him a paper. But not any ordinary paper, a letter. And it was addressed to him. It was written in slanted in green letters:

_Mr. G. Sanders_

_The bedroom on the second floor_

_12 Jackson Street_

_San Gabriel, California_

_United Sates_

"Whoa" Greg thought aloud.

Then he started to get suspicious. _'Is someone stalking me? How else would they know my exact address? Well the phonebook would help, but how did they know I was on the second floor'_ He decided to open the letter and see what this was about. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Sanders,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

A Ministry of Magic wizard will be at your house promptly

at 7:00 pm on July 30 to escort you to buy your things.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"This can't be real. Can it?", Greg thought aloud as he pulled out the said list of books and equipment.

It said that he needed a wand, and also a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients, and a telescope, the Hogwarts uniform that consists of plain work robes in black, as well as a plain black pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings and an owl, cat or toad. It also reminded him that someone was to pick him up after he returned his letter.

'_No it defiantly can't be real. This has to be some sort of joke. Witchcraft, wizardry? Not possible it goes against science! But it sounds so real. What if I send a letter back saying that I want to go? But I'll have to ask my parents. But I'll need proof it really does exist. I should write that in the letter. But how will I get it back to them? It said owl them, but I don't have an owl.',_ Greg thought.

Just then the owl that dropped off the letter swooped in and hooted happily.

'_wow that was convenient'_ Greg shrugged his shoulders and got out a notebook and pen and started to write his reply.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

Thank you very much for sending me an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I would really want to go. But I'm not so sure that it's real. And if I tell my parents I don't think they'd really believe me. If it is possible can we arrange for someone with wizarding skills to come to my residence and explain this to my parents. They really do like to know things ahead of time and July 30 only 2 days away from the start of term isn't what they will agree to.

Yours sincerely,

Greg Sanders,

_Science Genius_

Greg made to get the envelope but noticed he didn't know the address for McGonagall. He looked to the owl and it hooted assuring Greg that it knew where to send the letter. The last thing he did was address it to a McGonagall and give it to the owl. It flew off into the night for good.

Greg sat on his bed and thought _' did I really just send a letter to go to a wizarding school? Yes, I believe I did.'_, And soon he fell asleep.

Part 2

The week went on. Greg had done what he usually did and stayed in his room studying science. He didn't spend much time with anyone and was aspiring to be a scientist. He was only 15 and was the smartest kid in his class. It was Saturday and Greg thought that he was never going to get a reply. He went to look out the window to see if the owl was out again.

No luck. All he saw was a television glare next too his hedges. His parents and sister were downstairs in the living room watching their weekly television programs. And there was a cat, it was a silver tabby cat, that was pretty much all Greg could see about its description, nothing exciting just an ordinary cat. Oh, but it was so much more. (we all know that) The cat walked down the street and up to Greg's house.

'_It's so thin. Must be hungry. It looks so cute, I should feed it.'_ Greg thought.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some bread. He went to the front door and was surprised at who he saw. A rather tall, severe looking woman, with black hair drawn back into a tight bun was standing in his doorway wearing green robes.

"I suppose your Mr. Sanders?", She asked sternly.

This was certainly not a woman to mess with.

"Y-Yes. Are, uh, are you Ms. McGonagall?", Greg stuttered.

This woman was dressed very strangely and she could be anyone so Greg had to be careful.

The woman nodded curtly, "Well may I come in? We have much to attend to and I'd rather not do it outside during these dark times."

Greg stood back quickly and let the old woman in.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone here for you to meet!", Greg called into the living room.

"Take them to the kitchen till a commercial!", a man's voice called back.

Greg shrugged his shoulders and led McGonagall to the kitchen he could have sworn he heard her mutter something like, 'Just like potter's'. They got to the kitchen and Greg motioned for her to sit down in a chair around the island.

"Would you like something to drink or a snack maybe?", Greg asked kindly.

McGonagall shook her head no and proceeded to get to business, "A received your letter. Like most muggle-borns the rules and regulations of the Wizarding World have to be explained to your immediate family."

"Alright, well they won't be here for another 10 minutes. So what's a muggle? And before your said 'these dark times' what was that about?", Greg asked slowly.

He wasn't sure about the woman's health. She seemed pretty old and her brain might not register everything fast enough.

"I have perfectly fine hearing, Sanders so there is no need to speak so slowly. A Muggle is a non-magic person. And I'd rather discuss the dark times with your whole family.", she replied.

There was an awkward silence, only the sound of the television in the background. Soon the volume died down and Greg's family came in. His father walked into the kitchen with his sister and mother trailing behind him. As soon as his father saw McGonagall he stopped, making the rest of the family crash into him.

"Who is this Greg?", his father asked.

"This is Ms. McGonagall, she's because she wants me to go to her school, Bret.", Greg said bitterly.

McGonagall looked at him sternly as if telling him to be nicer.

'_He's not my real father. I don't have to be nice to him no matter how nice he is to me.'_

"Well if I have to pay, he isn't going." Bret said.

"Well please sit down and we'll discuss it.", McGonagall offered.

"Like I said I'm not paying"

"We already know you're a cheap idiot Bret. Now sit down and listen to what she has to say!". Greg shot at Bret.

Suddenly a chair whipped out of thin air and pushed on Bret's knees making him sit down. Then it brought him to the island next to Greg.

"Now if the other two will sit we will begin," McGonagall said gesturing to the two chairs next to her. "Thank you. Now the first thing I would like to talk to you about is what just happened. It is called accidental magic and it happens when a witch or wizard has a strong emotion. Please let me finish before you start asking questions.", she said as Bret was showing every sign of interrupting. _**'more and more like the dursleys' **_, "Greg here is a wizard. He has been one since the day was born. You can not get rid of being one. Wizards who still attend school are not allowed to use magic. If they do they will be put in Askaban, the wizard jail. However, accidental magic does not apply. Muggles, like yourselves, non-magic persons, are not to know of the Wizarding World. For fear of exposure and then a scare that will send us into an even graver war. Yes we are at war though you are not aware of it. The Wizarding World is under attack by an evil Wizard who has returned to power to rule the world. It does sound cliché but when you think about it in the grand scale of things. The killings of Muggles and Wizards alike, disasters happening all around the world. But even if there is a war we need to educate our students and keep on fighting strongly. Your child here, Greg, is 15. That is a little late to enter Hogwarts but he seems bright, and if you allow him to stay with the best student in Hogwarts then he will be able to catch up on all of his work. It does not cost a thing to send him to this school and I will buy all of his needed school supplies.", McGonagall finally finished.

The whole family was wide-eyed even Greg. Being a wizard, going to some other person's house to learn magic and getting magical things was more than a bit to take in.

"Yes, right. So your saying that you'll take Greg away for the rest of the summer and a whole school year to a Wizard's school? What's it called, where is it, and when can he leave?", Bret asked.

"Bret!", Greg's mom scolded.

"What, Linda? I'm serious. The longer he's gone and the longer Sue is at her playmates, the more time we have together.", Bret said flirtatiously.

'_oh please just give him his information before I kill myself. He's so disgusting. Alone time with my mom.' _

"Its called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is located in England. I am not able to reveal its exact location incase we are attacked. And he can leave as soon as right now.", she answered.

Greg's face lit up and he sprang up and ran to his room. The sooner he got out of here the happier he'd be.

A few minutes passed by and Greg came back with a duffle bag over his shoulders.

"Okay lets get going.", Greg said enthusiastically.

McGonagall got up from her seat and said goodbye to the rest of the family. Greg kissed his mother on the cheek and gave his sister a hug. They went out the house and stood on the doorstep.

"There's no car. So how did you get here? A broom?"

"How I wish I could still ride a broom. No, I walked here.", she replied.

"That's a lie there was no one on the street except for a little old cat."

"I was the cat Mr. Sanders but we must hurry. Someone might catch us. Come and hold onto my arm we will apparate."

"I understand what apparate is but how do we do it?", Greg asked.

"just hold onto my arm firmly. I will do the rest of the work.", McGonagall replied.

Greg did as he was told and no sooner did he feel a very unpleasant squeezing sensation, as though being sent through a tight rubber tube. Then it was gone and he was standing on a street much like his but the houses were much more similar. They were the same height and built the same way but they were all different colors and decorated in their own way.

"This way Sanders. Dumbledore always told me it isn't wise to linger around.", McGonagall said walking towards a yellow house.

"Dumbledore? He was on my letter. Headmaster right?", Greg asked.

"Precisly. You will be here in Ms. Hermione Granger Head Girl of Gryffindor. She is, as I have said, the smartest girl in her year.", she said knocking on the front door.

It opened and there stood a girl with brown eyes and bushy brown hair.

"Professor! I'm so glad you got here okay. Is this the boy? Greg is it? I'm Hermione Granger. Come in, so silly of me to keep you two waiting in the cold night. Welcome to london.", Hermione said rather fast.

She pulled open the door to lead us into a very nice home. As soon as you walked in it had a nice and warm feel to it. Somewhere a family would always have a fun time. Hermione led us to what seemed to be a kitchen and pulled out some chairs for her.

"So professor, Greg, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Both shook their heads no.

"Hermione, tommorrow I will send Snape to pick up Greg to take him to get his things from Diagon Alley. For tonight he will sleep here. When he returns I would like you teach him the basics up till 5th year. I will owl you the last week of July to go to a secret location.", McGonagall said quickly.

She stood up turned and left the kitchen with a loud crack.

"Wow, is she always that quick, stern and serious?", Greg asked.

Hermione chuckled, "Yea she can be like that sometimes. So are you alright? I was a little 'weird' after I found out I was a witch."

"Oh I'm fine. A little surprised but fine. So do you have any books on the Wizarding World or something. I like to read up on things. I don't know why, I just like being informed.", Greg asked.

Hermione's face lit up like it was christmas. Another person to share her love of books. She led Greg to her room and pulled out a trunk form under her bed. When she opened it a bunch of books fell out. Not because it was messy, but because it was full! Greg practically dove into the trunk looking for a book. He pulled out one called 'Hogwarts, A History'

"That's a great book! I read it all the time. It has so much information about the school, past headmasters and the basics of the Wizarding World. If you want any other book just ask me and you can pick it out. But be sure to return them.Well I guess we should get to bed its already 10:00pm. You can sleep here in my room. You'll have to wake up at 6:00am if Snape is picking you up. So I'll come here to wake you up. If you need anything I'm just across the hall. Sorry this is going so fast but I promise I'll talk to you tommorrow.", Hermione said closing the door and going into the spare bedroom.

Greg looked around her room and saw awards for spelling bees and other academic things. This girl was smart. He stretched and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, he kicked off his shoes and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Greg! Greg wake up! Oh come on, your starting to get like Ron and Harry! Wake up! Snape is coming in an hour!", Hermione's shrill voice lifter through Greg's ears.

"Oh, come on Hermione! Let me have 5 more minutes.", Greg yawned.

"No not 5 more minutes. Because 5 mintues will turn into 5 hours and we don't have that kind of time. Now up!", she said dragging him out of bed and to the bathroom, "Go and take shower, here's your bag, get dressed then come down for breakfast. And hurry we need to go over some things before he comes."

Greg strolled into the bathroom and did as he was told. _'Why am I always doing that? Doing as people tell me?'_, Greg thought. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home!", He said.

"You watch to much tv. Now come and have breakfast. I have so much to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Well Severus Snape is coming to pick you up to help you buy your school supplies. Though I have no idea why hes doing it. He doesn't usually help anyone. Snape is a greasy git that no one likes. Hes evil but smart, and he used to be a follower of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. Don't give him a hard time though because he won't resist at putting a curse on you. I think he should be here in about five minutes.", Hermione explained.

"So greasy git that I don't mess with. What does he do? Like in life?"

"He's the Potions master at Hogwarts."

"Potions? Cool, I might learn to like this guy. Now who's Harry and Ron? You said I was like them.", Greg asked.

"You don't want to like that guy. And Harry and Ron are my bestfriends. And here comes Snape now.", Hermione said looking out the kitchen window to see a figure walkign towards the house.

It was rather odd to see a man with a hook-nosed, pale skin and black eyes and his greasy, shoulder-length black hair in the bright sun. He was wearing a black robe and it didn't clash well against the yellow sun. He knocked on the back door and Hermione got up from her seat to open the door. Before she could greet him he pushed the door open to its fullest and looked at Greg.

"Let's go Sanders, I haven't the time to be wasting here in this filthy house with the know it all.", Snape sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded for Greg to go with him.

"Yes sir. Are we apparating there?", Greg asked.

"Sadly, yes. Now grab hold. I'm sure you've done this with McGonagall.", Snape said. And they were gone, on their way to Diagon Alley to buy Greg's supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to HP only my characters and my plot.

Author's Notes:

Lily And The Stag - thank you for the comment and I'm sure I'll write more. But bear with me because this is my first HP story.

Greatodin'sravens – my story will not fail. I know what I am doing and I am not ten years old. If you did not like it you shouldn't have read nor commented. This is what I don't understand. But the story must go on!

"Get off me", Snape sneered at Greg. Greg let go of the vampire-like man and looked around.

The street was buzzing with people. Kids and adults alike. There were shops on either side of the road and noise traveled everywhere. This place had a nice, warm and happy feeling. There were so many stores. As they started walking ahead Greg caught the names of some. There was an Owl Emporium, an Ice Cream Parlor, a book shop and a joke shop! And there were even more down the road! The one that caught Greg's eye was not the broom shop but Ollivanders the wizard wand shop.

"Stop dilly-dallying we'll stop there later.", Snape said pushing Greg further down the road.

They stopped in front of a snowy white building towering over all of the neighboring shops. The sign at the top of it read, 'Gringotts Bank'.

They approached the bronze doors of Gringotts and stepped up the stairs of white marble. A green little monster stood guard there, dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold. They passed through another set of doors into an entrance chamber facing another set of doors. They were silver and were engraved with something.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.", _Greg read

"Well step inside!", Snape urged. They walked to the main floor and it was paved with marble and has long counters stretching along its length. Sitting at the counters were these hideous green little _things_.

"Sir, can you please tell me what these things are.", Greg asked.

"They are goblins. They run this wizard bank. You being muggle-born, have no money to buy your things so I will have to go into the school fund to get you money.", Snape said dully. Greg just nodded as they walked towards the front counter. "I need to make a withdrawl from the Hogwarts vault for Mr. Sanders."

The goblin at the desk glared at Snape as if trying to read his mind to see if he was telling the truth, "And where is the Hogwarts key?", the goblin asked in a eerie voice.

Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a gold key. At the end of the key was a picture of 4 animals. A snake, a lion, a badger and a raven. The goblin nodded and led us around the counter to a tunnel. A very long tunnel. But there was no way to get through it because it was over water. Then a boat appearred.

"Get in", Snape commanded after the goblin got in holding a lantern. They rode down the tunnels further and further until Greg thought they were at the end. "Stay here while I get the money."

Snape and the goblin got out of the small boat. The goblin took the key from Snape's hand and unlocked the door. It creaked open slowly and loudly.

' _oh great the vampire has taken me to his eerie lair and he's going to suck out my blood.'_, Greg thought comically. Greg looked at the room and saw a bunch of coins! They were gold, silver and bronze. Snape picked up a bunch of coins and piled them all in a sack. He walked back to the boat swiftly with his robes billowing behind him.

"I am not a vampire!", Snape sneered.

'_does that a lot. And I could have sworn that I thought that not said it._', Greg thought.

"No you did not say that aloud. I can hear you thoughts, if you will. It is called Legilimency.", Snape said smirking.

Greg nodded, "Where to next sir? May we go and buy the couldron first?", Greg asked.

"Fine. We will buy the couldron and then the wand.", Snape agreed.

'_**Manners? I might actually learn to get along with this child. And he wants a couldron first he must be intrested in potions.'**_

"Yes, I do want to learn more about potions. Its sort of like science. Just with magic.", Greg said lightly.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"You were thinking that? It sounded to me like you said that. Did I read your mind..sir?", Greg asked wonderous.

"No reading minds is a idiotic Muggle myth. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. You preformed accidental magic to practice Legilimency on me. Just as I did on you in the vaults. But that was not by accident.", Snape said smoothly.

' _**And a Legilimens? Very good. This boy will fit in nicely with the slytherins. He'll need to be a bit tougher but still, he's good enough.'**_

Greg nodded as they entered a store full of couldrons of all sizes and colors.

'_So hes a Legilimens and so am I cool. He's not such a bad greasy git. Oh, I hope he didn't hear that.'_

Greg looked over at Snape and he showed no signs of having heard Greg's thoughts. Snape walked up to the front desk and Greg followed behind.

"We need one standard size 2 pewter cauldron.", Snape said to the ratty looking woman behind the counter.

She walked to the back of the store and came back with a cauldron. Putting it on the desk she took the coins Snape was holding out for her.

"Next we must go to the Apothecary to get your potion ingredients. Then to Flourish & Blotts the bookstore, to get your robes and owl. And Lastly your wand.", Snape planned. He looked to Greg for a sign of understanding and Greg nodded.

The trip to the Apothecary was pretty pleasant for Greg until he had spotted a very pretty girl that he thought looked very nice. He never said anything aloud but Snape heard his thoughts and he got smacked on the back of the head.

"To the bookstore next, sir?", Greg asked rubbing his head.

"Yes. And as a treat for being so cooperative today I will buy you one book. One only. So make sure you get the one you want."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?", Greg said.

"You already have, but go ahead ask another.", Snape said a smirk playing on his lips. He always liked that little joke.

Greg chuckled lightly, "Sir, why does everyone fear you so? Granger had said, word for word, 'He doesn't usually help anyone. Snape is a greasy git that no one likes. Hes evil but smart, and he used to be a follower of the Dark Wizard Voldemort.'. You don't seem as bad as she said."

'_**Oh damn. I can not believe I let my guard down. Now he's going to start clinging to me. He's not that bad though. And I must remember to deduct 20 house points from Ms. Granger for that.'**_

"I am not as horrible as I appear. I am human, though I do not express emotions as freely as others do, it does not mean I am a git. The last bit might be true though. I am smart.", Snape said.

Greg nodded and walked into the Flourish & Blotts looking around. The store was filled with rows and rows of books. So much to choose from and he could only take one.

"Sir, do you mind if I go and look for a book while you get my school books?", Greg asked.

Snape waved a hand dismissively and Greg wandered off into the crowds of books. A while later Snape was at the front counter buying the school books for Greg. He started to wonder where the boy had went to since he hadn't seen him since they had parted to get books. After getting a bag with the books inside Snape started to look for Greg.

He found the boy on the floor in an aisle at the back of the store. He was hunched over a book called, 'The Art Of Occulmency and Legilimency by Helena M. Raine'

"So is this the book you want?", Snape asked watching the boy tense a bit. Having some one sneak up behind you in a quiet place is a bit scary.

Greg got off the floor and put a wide grin on his face and nodded.

Snape smirked and led Greg to the front desk to pay for his new book.

"Ok so go into that store over there, give the woman this money, and tell her you need hogwarts robes. I'll be right back.", Snape said.

Greg nodded and walked over to the robe shop. Snape watched as Greg was stood on a platform and fitted for his robes. He tore his gaze away and walked down to Magical Menagerie. He looked for an animal for the boy. Snape thought that if he got the animal now it would save time. He made it clear that it was _not_ an act of kindess.

After looking around for awhile Severus decided on a grey tabby cat.

On his way back to Greg he found the boy standing outside the wand shop with two bags.

_**Two? I thought I gave him only enough for the robes.'**_

"You did. But the lady in there gave me these for free seeing as I'm a 15 year old wizard who knows nothing of his own world. She felt sorry and gave them to me. So I got bored waiting for you and decided to buy my own wand. The man in there is creepy. Is that alright?", Greg said quickly.

"Wow, you are smarter than you look. Let's go back to Granger's house. You choose how we get there. The fireplace, apparation or Knight Bus."

"What's the 'Night Bus'?"

"A bus that rides out of control and appears to hit things even though it doesn't and gets you to your destination within seconds.". Snape explained.

"No thanks. Let's go with apparation again. I won't try anything until I know more about it.", Greg said.

Snape nodded and walked towards the apparation station. Greg grabbed hold of his arm and they both disapparated to Hermione Granger's home.

They landed on their feet about a couple of yards away from Hermione's home.

"Well, sir, it's been a pleasure. I will see you at the school I suppose.", Greg said holding his hand out for Snape to shake.

Snape took it and nodded. Greg smiled and walked off towards the house as he heard the pop of Snape disapparating.

"Honey, I'm HOME!", Greg shouted through the front door.

"Must you always do that?", Hermione asked descending the staircase sipping a cup of tea, "So how was the shopping? How was Snape?"

"Shopping was great! Snape was really cool."

Hermione dropped her cup letting it shatter all over the floor.


	3. Studies

"Tell me again why you hurt the poor cup while I was talking about Snape?", Greg teased.

"You don't understand Greg. No one! NO ONE, thinks Professor Snape is nice! He may be intelligent but not kind.", Hermione said exasperated throwing out the shards of glass that once littered the carpet.

"Well he's not exactly kind he was still sarcastic but he bought me a book!", If possible Hermione's eyes got bigger, "Oh come on he can't be that bad!"

"You don't know the half of it. Even I dislike the man. And I love all my Professors!", Hermione heaved a sigh and sat down at the kitchen table with Greg.

"So when do we start learning magic? I got a 12 inch Elm wand and I want to try it out.", Greg said pulling out his brand new wand and waving it like a conductor.

"Careful! Emotion and wand movement will make sparks erupt from your wand. If you want to start we can do it now. A simple lifting charm, Wingardium Leviosa."

Greg tried it out for himself.

"No, no. You need to move the wand like this. Swish and flick.", Hermione repeated. After a couple of tries Greg got the book on the table to lift, "I think we'd rather start with the theory of things first. Come with me I've still got my notes."

"Isn't this beginner stuff? You still have those notes?", Greg was impressed he was a study hog as well but he didn't keep every single note.

"I don't like to throw them away you never know when you might need it again."

They made their way to Hermione's room and once more delve into the trunk of books. Somewhere at the bottom they found a 1st year charms textbook and one of Hermione's old notebooks.

"So here you go Greg. Study these tonight and tomorrow we'll practice some spells. Do you think you're up for it?"

Greg nodded and thanked her. He was anxious to start reading and learning about this new world. The first book he started was the one he had picked out yesterday, "Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot." That was the beginning of Greg's long night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Greg get up! Its almost 10 o'clock.", Hermione's voice was muffled through the door.

"Hermione! Go back to sleep its almost 10 o'clock!", Greg countered.

"Fine. I understand if you don't want to practice today."

Greg groaned, "Just give me five minutes."

"Greg…"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!", he yelled back, "You have won this battle but you will not win the next."

About 5 minutes later Greg was fully dressed in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. His head hurt a bit from staying up so long reading. He didn't get the proper hours of sleep he was used to.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen.", Hermione called and when Greg came in he was surprised to find her sitting with a very surly looking Professor Snape at the table.

"Hello sir."

"Hello. I am here to watch over you two until the school year starts."

Greg's face went into a comical O but then he shut it noticing how rude it was.

"Greg come and have breakfast and then I'm going to quiz you. Did you study?"

"Well sort of. I read the History of Hogwarts and some of the charms book. I sort of went into the trunk though. I read all the potions books. And then my book that Professor got me. But I got through half the charms book.", he chewed a bit of toast and looked down. He was sort of embarrassed that he had abandoned his assignment to do something else. Something concerning the teacher in the room.

"Wow well I didn't think you'd get that far! I guess we'll have to set up the lab in the basement. So what was your other book about?", Talking was awkward when you had an angry looking man watching over you so Hermione tried to lighten the mood.

"Occlumency and Ligilimens."

"I've heard that's really hard to accomplish doing. Not even Dumbledore can master it. Have you tried it yet?"

"Well not really. I've just read the book, haven't I? Didn't get time to test it out."

"Well try it on me.", Hermione said facing Greg fully now.

"I don't know. I could try it but I'm not sure it'll work.", Hermione made an impatient face, "Ligilimens!"

Greg searched for teachers. Something harmless. Many men flew by, most of them were in that Hogwarts book he was reading. Flitwick, Snape, Binns, Dumbledore and there was one more man he had golden hair and a really cheesy smile. Greg stopped and pulled out of Hermione's mind.

"T-that was strange. I felt in a daze but I knew something was happening. And those pictures you brought from the back of my mind. All my teachers. You can choose what to see?"

"Yes but you can also just get anything at random. I'll let you look at my book sometime."

Hermione looked like she would burst with joy. Then she popped up.

"We have to get ready! My friend's birthday is today and they invited us to his party."

"Hermione? I-I'm not so good with people. I think you should go. Snape can stay with me. Unless he wants to go as well."

"I would fry my eyeball before going to Potter's party.", Snape concluded in a deadly voice.

"Are you sure Greg I know they would love to meet you."

"Actually I think quite the opposite. Their best friend, a girl. Had a boy over her house, overnight to add to it. Without an adult there. That doesn't work out for me."

"Well, if your completely sure.", Hermione looked uncertain.

"I am."

She nodded and walked upstairs to change into something more party-like. A few minutes later she came down wearing a pink pin-striped blouse whose sleeve went just below the shoulders and a pair of khaki pants. And her hair was curly, not bushy.

"Wow, you look great.", Greg complimented.

"Thanks. I know that the party doesn't start till 7 but we're going to hang out for a while. If you change your mind just have the Professor here take you. Please don't ruin my home. Thank you.", Hermione walked out the kitchen door and there was a small pop.

As soon as Greg heard it he laid his head on the table, "Finally I can sleep!"

Even though he was just playing around when he said that he must have dozed off because Snape was no longer in the kitchen. He got up and turned around to almost run right into Snape.

"I see you have an aptitude for Potions and Ligilimens, Mr. Sanders. You might be placed into Slytherin house if you keep it up.", Snape said.

"I'd rather be in Ravenclaw. Slytherin is said to be, to put it nicely, unkind."

"Not all Slytherins are bad Sanders. A select few can even manage to make friends with every other house. Yes, Slytherins are known for being evil but do not let someone else's stupid mistake cloud your mind. I would be very pleased if you were placed in Slytherin. After all, I am the head of that house."

"I think I might consider it sir."


End file.
